<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like tall buildings so I can leap off of 'em by puglover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805408">I like tall buildings so I can leap off of 'em</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover/pseuds/puglover'>puglover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover/pseuds/puglover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka isn't a superhero. He's just a guy with a boomerang and a good friend to Aang.</p>
<p>Dare he say best friend. Cause he doesn't see Katara out here walking Aang's patrol route. <br/>Cause he got taken down by the Golden Noodle's Sunday buffet special challenge.</p>
<p>Yeah best friend status for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he wasn't expecting was meet the super villain the blue Spirit. Or be rescued by him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I like tall buildings so I can leap off of 'em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka isn't a superhero. He's just Aang's best friend. No matter what Katara says thank you very much. So when Aang gets taken down by the Golden Noodle's Sunday buffet special challenge. He decides to walk Aang's patrol route. Cause he's nice like that. Also Suki promised to show him some cool parkour moves and protect him from <br/>any would be dangerous bad guys.  </p>
<p>But Suki calls him just before he's about to head out to say she finally got a date with the hot gymnast from her yoga class.  While Sokka isn't one to stand in the way  of  a long await dates with hot gymnasts. </p>
<p>He wishes it had happened not on a night  when Aang couldn't patrol. Sokka had promised Aang he would do it out of a misplaced sense of guilt earlier today. Though Katara would probably say it was well placed guilt. Considering the reason both Aang and Katara couldn't patrol was Sokka egging Aang on to accept the Gold Noodle Sunday Buffet Special Challenge.  </p>
<p>How is it his fault he didn't know Aang was allergic to shellfish. Admittedly even Aang didn't know he was allergic to shellfish. Guess being vegetarian and raised by super wind powered monks in a monastery for the first 18 years of life prepares a guy to fight the forces of evil but not anaphylactic shock.</p>
<p>So here he is seven hours from lunch later. Aang's ok thank god . If anything really bad happened Katara would have killed him then used her healing powers to bring him back only to kill him again.  But  Aang needed a break from patrol due to shellfish trama. And Katara wasn't letting him out of her sight for anything.     </p>
<p>So Sokka being the good … no best and not at all guilty feeling friend.  Volunteered for a quite night of running Aang's patrol with his trusty boomerang and Suki by his side for a few hours.</p>
<p>The plan? Was to walk around with trusty boomerang and Suki. Maybe learn how to scale a wall properly. He thought they'd probably stop a mugging. Maybe recuse a cat. After all that's how Aang ended up with Momo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead  he was walking around with boomerang in one hand and his phone clutched in the other.  He should have called Toph when Suki backed out . But honestly that woman scared him. She could forget that not everyone had super human powers which allowed them to run around the city  seeing with their feet and crunching cars with their bare hands.  </p>
<p>Nope they would have ended up in the middle of a shoot out.  Sokka was not up for that kind of  tomfoolery. He figures he'll call the cops for anything big like a fire or a bank robbery.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Man , he hopes Suki's having a good date.  One of them should at least enjoy their night.  And its not Sokka. Its 11pm he's been out here for like 2 hours and he is done. How Aang manages to do 10hour patrols and then show up to work the next day is insane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the guy is a literal super hero and endless source of energy. All this to say Sokka is beat. He is no spring chicken and he is ready for bed. All he manged to do tonight is help a old lady cross the street. Got whacked in the face by her bag as a thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka is just turning the corner. Thoughts of heading home and a warm bath floating in his head.  When he hears voices shouting. There's an alleyway that leads to a loading dock behind a giant sky scraper. Some corporate headquarters of a big company.  There's a red orange-ish blob at the top of the building a vaguely familiar logo.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The halogen street lights spill into the alley way .  Showing a single guy surrounded by a circle of men clad in black. Most of the guys are holding batons crackling with electricity.  None of this looks good.  But before he can decide whither to back away and call for help or try to assist the guy in the middle. One of the baton wielding dudes turns and catches sight of Sokka.   </p>
<p>“ummm, hey guys ? whats going on?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>